Are You Ready For This?
by ZVCarter
Summary: Clarissa Fray is a sixteen year old girl with an addiction to theme park rides. When she meets a strange but nice guy on her favourite theme park's most recommended ride, what will it all lead to? AU, all human. Pretty sure the story's better than the summary. T to be safe. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

I take a very deep breath and look up at the ride. It doesn't look scary, but... It's just so high!

I'm in the line for the hottest ride in this whole theme park. The words "_Are You Ready For This?_" dominate the board behind the ride in giant red block letters. The rest of the white background is plain due to lack of room.

Normally, I'm all for rides like this. They're fun and especially good when I come with friends. But I didn't come with friends today. I'm alone and being stared right in the face with this beast.

The last load of people before my turn got off the platform, causing my heart to beat with fear and excitement. One of the workers lets us all loose on the seats. I pick a random seat and end up sitting one seat away from a group of four giggling teenage girls in short skirts and barely there crop tops. I roll my eyes. There's always one group.

I'm a sixteen year old girl. I should be like them, but no. Instead, almost all of my friends are boys, I'm a dedicated artist, I make my own clothes and cut my own hair, my father abuses me and sometimes my older brother helps him.

I'm short and skinny, starved to sit on the brink of death, with scars that cross my arms, legs and my torso, but I would sooner jump off a cliff than let anyone see that. I wear a lot of jeans and hoodies rather than dainty dresses and my long red curls are so wild, I can't even hope to tame them. My eyes are green and my lashes are practically invisible, but I can't be bothered with mascara.

Another weird thing about me is I'm modest, but I'm comfortable with myself. I never listen to a word my father and brother tell me.

I sit in silence as I wait for a single rider to be placed in the spare seat next to me. About one minute later, I find said seat occupied by a handsome boy with an arrogant smirk. He has long, muscular limbs and his hair is blonde and rather long for a boy, at the length of his chin. His eyes are a tawny gold colour and they're looking right at me.

"Hey, I'm Jace," he says to me.

"Lucy," I tell him. That question made me suspicious of him so I don't want him to know my real name.

"I'm on my own, too, Luce," he informs me. I nod again and the operators of the ride come and secure us all in.

"The ride will start in five, four, three," the robotic voice drones.

"Hey, Lucy?" Jace asks. I turn my head around the harness to look at him.

"Yes, Jace?"

"_Are you ready for this?_" I burst out laughing as the voice finishes the countdown and the ride begins.

Suddenly, the ride throws our row of seats to the ground. I scream and Jace laughs and takes my hand. Thankfully, it stops halfway to the ground. I smile at him. I like Jace, I decide. The ride is full of thrills and fast movements. However, like all things, it eventually ends.

I get up and walk of the platform, still hand in hand with Jace. I think of how it must look to others, like we're together, and I let go of his hand quickly. I look at him. He just chuckles and takes my hand again.

"Wanna walk around here with me?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, but one thing." I bite my lip. "My name's not Lucy. It's Clary."

"Like clary sage." He nods thoughtfully. "I like it. I kinda guessed Lucy wasn't your name. You don't look like a Lucy."

I blush and we start our search for a new ride.

**Hi ho,**

**I'm Zallania, and I recently deleted one of my stories that wasn't going too well so I felt like writing a new one. Please read my other story ****_Closed Off, _****I think it's better than You Remind Me Of Someone was. Anyway, please favourite and follow and review and all that. I'm going to start a whole "this many reviews before I update next" thing because it gets confusing if I don't. Between five and ten are the numbers to work towards guys!**

**QOTD: What's your favourite name? Idk why, I guess because I'm writing my own stuff and I'm stuck.**

**Love you guys!**

**Zallania xoxo**


	2. AN

**Hi all, Zallania here,  
>So here's the sitch... I recently read this fanfic and a writer got a lot of shit for asking for a certain amount of reviews. This girl, Victoria (grlvct), is someone I admire so much after seeing some of the reviews she had to put up with. When I first opened her story and saw the reviews I thought they were all supportive and all, but some were hates. She is an amazing writer and I don't know if writers really do this for people they don't know personally, but I'm doing it anyway. I kind of realise that what I did doesn't look or sound very good and I didn't want to come off as arrogant or cocky, I just wanted some success for this story. So I'm sorry to people who took what I said the wrong way and please read Victoria's story, Don't Tell Jonathan. It's really good.<br>Love you guys,  
>Zallania xoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"That was great!" I exclaim as we get off our seventh ride since 'Are You Ready For This?'.

"Yeah, but I would've thought it would be taller." Jace frowns. I smile at him.

We've been here all day, and I'll have to go home soon. I voice this thought to Jace.

"Well, do you want me to drive you?" I shake my head.

"No thanks, I'll walk," I say. We start walking out of the theme park.

"Well, maybe I can take you out to dinner sometime?" Jace suggests.

"Yeah," I nod, smiling, "I'd like that." When we get out we exchange numbers and part ways. I walk home, thinking of my day.

~oOo~

"Jocelyn?" Oh crap. He's drunk. Here we go.

"It's me, Clary!" I call.

"Josie, come here!" Valentine continues to call.

"It's Clarissa, your daughter, not your dead wife!" I remind him, keeping my distance and going nowhere near where his voice called from.

"Jocelyn!" I sigh and make my way cautiously to the lounge.

Valentine sits on the couch, a bottle of beer his only company.

"See, it's Clary," I say, gesturing to myself.

"Clarissa," he mutters. "Clarissa, where is your mother?"

"She's dead," I reply calmly. I gulp as he takes his belt off the table next to the armchair he sits in and gets up.

"You're lying," he says, slurring his words. "She's upstairs. I never taught my daughter to lie."

"I'm not lying," I whisper. "She died in a car crash. You were heartbroken. You cried over her dead body at the funeral. It was the first time I'd seen you cry. She's been dead for ten years."

"Lies!" he screams drunkenly and hits me on the back with the belt. I try not to scream, because I know that's what he wants, but tears run fast down my face and a hideous sob escapes me. "Clarissa, where is Jocelyn?"

"She's dead, she's dead!" I sob.

"You liar!" He hits me again and again.

I count them to distract myself. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...

I crack and scream on the eighth. My throat burns as I scream in pain, and the pain tears through my body.

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

"I'll ask you one last time, Clarissa," he says next to my ear. "Where is Jocelyn?"

"She's upstairs," I whisper.

"Good girl," he replies quietly, patting my back. I scream again. Valentine leaves the room. I drag myself to my room, whimpering as my face contorts in pain with every movement.

**Hey guys,**

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't have any excuses except major writers block. I still don't own The Mortal Instruments. That's all Cassandra Clare.**

**QOTD: Fave movies? I love Warm Bodies for some unknown reason. I think it's just because it's funny... Well whatever.**

**Love you guys!**

**Zallania xoxo**


End file.
